Saved my life
by Southern Girl Always
Summary: Percy and Annbeth have been through everything together.but will one little car accident ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

Saved my life

Annabeth P.O.V.

I sat in the drivers seat of my dads boyfriend sat next to I mention it was his birthday.

I turned the corner but a UPS truck smashed into Percy's side he flung his body over me ,he kept he chest over most of my head and neck.i felt blood trickle down my forehead except it wasn't only everything went black

I woke up in the eyelids were shut and didn't plan to open anytime soon.i heard male voices

"She's awake,"said one.

A cold hand touched my upper arm and inserted a I heard and saw absolutely nothing.

The next time I woke up I was strapped into a hospital bed.i felt an IV in my left arm.i tried to move but a nurse kept me still.

"I'm sorry but you can not move,thus causing fatal damage to your while your awake I'll call in the doctor."said the same nurse.

I had a sudden thought,Percy,what happened to heart rate started beating faster eventually I felt a new liquid enter the needle,knocking me out cold.

This time when I woke up I was being observed by a doctor,he stood a small distance from me checking all my internal organs that he had on noticed i was awake.

"Awe, ,I'm doctor you can see you can not move,caused by your you were to move you could damage your already fragile sure you're wondering about your boyfriend, he sadly has brain damage and is in a coma."I heart rate sped up doctor came closer and checked my pulse in my wrist.i tried to calm down but I felt tears trickle down my neck."as I was saying neither of you will be discharged until next will be kept under watch 24/7 where as you may need minor surgery if your heart keep beating this fast."

I nodded,and successfully went to sleep.

The next time I woke up I saw my dad and Sally Jackson/Blofis.i smiled and felt my dads hand rub my cheek.i reached up to hug each of them,then remembered the restraints my dad bent over and kissed my fore head and rubbed my back smiling down at my frail body.

I tried to speak but then realized my voice was completely dad frowned.i thought about percy again my heart rate sped up and noticed at least half a dozen nurses enter my room they wheeled me out and into a operating it went totally black.

When I woke up I was strapped down again and there were oxygen tubes in my nose and little sticky monitors covering my chest.i felt the hospital gown rub against my back.i winced and felt cold hands reposition me.i realized I was being X-rayed.

I saw something that really scared was covered in bandages and was being x-rayed.i cried a step in front of my gaze.

" , you have been very uncooperative over the past few need to work with us,your life us on the line here,I ave also taken an understanding you can't talk."I nodded,"well we believe when you hit concrete your vocal cords were will now be discharged in another month,because you're so uncooperative."he sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V.

One second i was flinging my body over my saving her now I'm in a white and sterile operating were oxygen tubes in my nose,more than one IV,and sticky monitors covering my shirtless chest.

I was having brain surgery and I was on the verge of dying or falling into another coma.i was getting X-rayed when I over heard Annabeth's doctor telling her some interesting news.

He said it himself she can't talk and had surgery.i felt so bad for her.

Finally I also heard that she was strapped into place.i wanted to pound that guy.

I tried to sit up but a nurse pushed me down,she called in a male nurse and he gently lifted me into a wheelchair,I tried to open my eyes but he gently brushed them wheeled me into a different again picked me up and placed me on a new pushed a tray installed into my bed in front of fed me some sour medicine and reapplied my bandages.i tried opening my eyes and saw my girlfriend sleeping peacefully on a bed next to me.

"Annabeth,?"I voice very weak.

She fluttered her eyes in my direction.i smiled she looked scared at me.

I looked down,I had multiple stitches and a giant bandage covering my had bandaged arms and two IVs entering one in her shoulder the other in her wrist.

Then I got the biggest surprise,my father entered the room along with touched my forehead and I felt no did the same to Annabeth and I realized he was going to preform surgery on each of us.i fell into a deep sleep.

I felt my heartbeat get slower and smaller,apollo worked frantically trying to fix the brain damage.i fell another coma come over me

**sorry for the short chapter!reviews would be great but I'm not pressuring you to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth P.O.V.

I watched as Apollo touched his fore finger to my was pulling me into unconscious.i felt as he worked gently on my heart and throat.i felt a sharp pain run through my body.i felt the problem and so did he.i was losing blood no regular blood would do,I needed Athena's blood.i felt my mothers presence enter the pricked her finger he held it against my heart and that pain was automatically removed.

I shifted my back a little but immediately Apollo touched his warm hands against my waist and moved me onto my ,Apollo filled my IV with drugs and I passed out.

I was out for a few hours,I I woke up I was being wheeled down the hall,with me strapped in my bed.i was brought into this white room with very small tools,hand sanitizer,and gloves.i man i didn't recognize came up to me and slightly pressed against my continued to do that for the next few moments.

He pressed down on my throat next,rubbing his finger along my vocal cords.i lied there completely emotionless.i winced when he pressed closer to my heart,realizing my reaction he did it again only took the mask off his mouth revealing,his mouth and nose.

Apollo stood there before me.i smiled as he put a finger to his lips.i saw him purse his lips as he looked down at my moved his hands over my head and checked it for cuts ,bruises, gave me some ambrosia,and fed me nectar by hand.i yawned and tried to raise my arms realizing that they were strapped down due to my examination.

He rolled my bed back out and put me in a new room.i realized Percy,Paul,Sally,Athena,and in left and my moms eyes were glued to my looked over at me,I stared into his sea green stared into my stormy gray ones.

Percy had a big bandage rapped around his head,I felt Poseidon's eyes look down at me.i shifted removed my straps and fixed my neck position so I was staring at the moved over to Percy's bed and gave him a new took Percy's pulse and jotted down some nodded to all of us and left.

My mom scurried to my looked me over to make sure I was in good came over and nodded to Athena as if he was asking for nodded picked me up,Athena pulled back the covers and he set me down mom walked back over to my side of my the played with my hair and rubbed my back.

"Percy...you,you-."I tried to say.

"Shush,"said my mom she put a finger to my lips.

I started crying,I felt my wound open again and my heart rate go faster.

"Someone go get Apollo."screamed my mother.

After that is was all black,and a pair of warm hands touched my neck.

**i tried to make it do you your thoughts down below**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy P.O.V.  
I was lying in my bed,my girlfriend was practically having a seizure.i gave a worried look to gave me a reassuring look.i watched as the sun god,stitched her side up.i almost gagged at the site.i turned away.  
I heard Annabeth's heart rate on the monitor.i listened to every beat until one was was working called in a gave him a large clear tube that was forked in the stuck them down Annabeth's nose,and hooked it up to a large machine.  
A nurse came in and shooed my family and hers out.i watched her stomach rise and was breathing heavily,dried tears on her cheeks.i felt my eyes get watery,a nurse came in and gave me a shot to knock me out for a couple of hours,the last thing I saw tore my groaned in called my name,but I never got to hear her voice when everything went black.

I woke up a few hours later,Apollo was constantly moving my was observing every part of my body and its held my right leg and was was examining the deepest of the cuts caused by glass from the set that one down gently and picked up my face grabbed a wet cloth and scrubbed that leg down.i saw they cloth when he was finished with was covered in dry blood.i shifted didn't allow it and pushed me back where I was.  
"Apollo,how is Annabeth?"I asked as he rolled up my shirt showing my bare chest.  
"She's doing better,better than you,your chest wound is worse than I thought."  
My face took my shirt off my now looking at my had given me some basketball shorts to wear under my hospital gown,but I could take them off if I wanted too.  
I reached for my phone on the counter,but Apollo slapped my hand away.  
"Percy you are in no condition to talk about football,with Travis and Connor Stoll."snapped Apollo.  
I sighed and decided to dose off for a while.

When I woke I was surrounded by men in scrubs,half were positioning my body parts while the others were either taking blood samples,checking my heart rate,holding me still,or filling my IVs.  
I tried to move my arm but they had someone strap me in there,finally someone I sadly recognized was there.  
was there studying my touched me dug into my cut causing it to nurses had left so they probably had no idea what is going placed some medicine into my cut.  
"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you,just giving you vital medicine,I'll knock you out and re-sew it back."he grumbled.  
I just glared at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth P.O.V.

I was in intense pain,I couldn't even breath on my less move.i groaned and felt a cold sharp pain flow through my arms.i was given water through a straw,and it went down my throat a I'd feel running through my just say I was very uncomfortable.

I heard a knock on the entered she gasped at my made her way to my put her arm around my shoulder.i enjoyed her warm embrace.

"Annie,I'm so sorry,I would've been here sooner but-,"she started.

"Thalia,I'm fine Apollo has been taking care of Percy and I,"she sighed relieved.

We spent the next few minutes talking.

Then a nurse came in and scolded me for talking when I am seriously injured.

I shut up came in wrapped me in a hug.i cried on her shoulder,she has always been a motherly figure to me.i didn't talk,I just listened.

The nurse came in again and shooed Sally away again.i frowned and lied uncomfortably as my bed was rolled down to a room where I will have a swallow study.

I laid on my side while a nurse fed me barium .a doctor I didn't recognize stood a few feet away watching the monitor.

Lets just say it was torture.

They finished and brought me into a room,with white and sterile came in he looked over at my almost lifeless body.i watched as he called in someone,I recognized the face immediately .Will gave me a sad smile and started taking orders from his father.i couldn't make out what he said because it was so so dizzy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder,Will was shaking me awake.i pushed my self up and winced.

"Take it easy Annabeth my dads going to take you to Olympus's I'm going to knock you out with this pain reliever medicine."

"Ok,"I said poured some liquid into my IV.i was asleep but I could hear and feel things.i felt Apollos warm hands touch my shoulder.

I felt the surface my back was laying on change from mattress to tile.i was in the the Olympian throne room.i heard thirteen gasps lifted me on a crossed my arms and carried me to a building.i was laid on another mattress.

I felt a slight shock as my head hit the pillow.i winced.

I finally opened my eyes,Apollo was glancing nervously at me.

Percy,where is percy,is he awake,is he... swarmed through my saw me and pulled my hands off the sides of my head and gently pressed me against my bed.

He rubbed my neck,feeling if my swelling goes down.i picked up a book about owls.i shockingly watched as percy wheeled himself in my room,wait wheeled? Percy was in a wheel chair.a big bandage around his head and thigh.

I just stared into my eyes,I did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy P.O.V.  
I was worried how Annabeth would take nurse gave me a wheelchair as long as I don't put any pressure on my chest thigh or head.i could go anywhere i wanted too.i wheeled Into Annabeth's room I saw her,sitting in her bed reading a book on owls?go figure.  
"Hey wisegirl,"I smirked.  
"Sup,Seaweed brain."I rolled my started laughing as Apollo came in with the results.  
"Okay,Annabeth,you're major injures are mainly gone and you can leave tomorrow morning."I sighed relieved.  
"And Percy,you can leave in two days,because you have a moderate concussion."I nodded handed us some clothes our families brought from home.  
I got up from my took out my IV and other things implanted over my arms and chest.i walked not the bathroom and changed .  
when I got out I grabbed my laptop and pulled up Skype.i found Nico's email and clicked on video screen pulled up in a matter of minutes.i looked into my cousins eyes as he sighed with relief.  
"Perce you're alive,yay less things to explain to my father."he said excitedly  
I rolled my eyes and started talking about camp.

It had been two days I was finally being I exited the hospital doors I felt warm hands jump into my arms.i chuckled  
"Hey wisegirl."  
"Hey seaweed will ever be the same will it?"  
She smirked and said,"that's the dumbest question you have ever asked."I snuggled into my girlfriends arms as we stood in the middle of Olympus at daybreak.


End file.
